Silver Moon
by Randomness96
Summary: Major Jasper Whitlock now Hale has settled down with the Cullen Coven after years of fighting. Now in Forks will he find the one person that will complete his life forever? or does a dark evil threaten to take it all away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story came to me and I couldn't stop it!!! Just so you know this is a Bella/Jasper story! YAY! Normally I would not do this but it wouldn't leave me alone!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Not even the plot. **

**Chapter 1-Moving**

**BPOV**

I knew I needed to move there but I kept wondering was it the right choice. Would I come to regret my decision? I don't think I will. My dad, Charlie, could use some company since we left him.

My mother and Phil were driving me to the airport. My mum was silently cry reassuring me that she would call every day and that if I got lonely I should call her and she and I would go straight home to Phoenix.

Phoenix, I'm going to miss the heat, the warmth, my old house, my mum and yes even Phil.

My mother was what I would miss the most. My crazy, hair brained, wonderful mother, who spent her life trying to make me happy. Well now it was my turn. I'm going to let my mother go off to Jacksonville with Phil so he can coach ball with my mum by his side.

"We're here Bella" My mum's voice pulled me out of my train of thought.

"Thanks mum and you Phil" I said as I got out of the car to board the plane. My mum gave me a tearful goodbye and a huge hug.

Phil just told me to have a good flight and gave me an awkward hug.

When I boarded the plane I got out my trusty copy of '_Wuthering Heights'._ It was ripped, torn and dog-eared in many places. The binding was coming apart from being read so much.

I watched as we took off, pulling away from the warmest place I've been to, but then again it's the only place I've been to besides Forks.

Forks, the one place I spent what felt like endless rainy summers until I was 14. I had finally put my foot down at that age and he spent summers in Phoenix instead. Not that often though, being the police chief he had to be there a lot.

I loved my dad but we were so far apart we never got close. Maybe this was a sub-conscious factor in my moving, I could get closer to my dad before it was too late.

We landed in Seattle after I finished the next chapter in my book. There was my dad with his police cruiser. I despised getting in it but I was in no mood to complain. The weather had me down as soon as I got off the plane. A sky forever covered in clouds is enough for anyone to feel down.

"Hey Bells" My dad gruffly greeted me.

"Hey dad" I said normally I call him Charlie but I'm trying to get closer to him.

"Did you have a good flight?" He asked as we got into the cruiser.

"Yeah it was great" was all I replied.

The rest of the car ride was silent neither of us needed to fill silences with useless talk. Living with Charlie was going to be easy.

We pulled up in front of the house and unloaded the bags. There wasn't much since I had to get rid of all my summer stuff that I wore in Phoenix.

The best thing about my dad was that he felt no need to be with me and just stand there. He left wishing me a good stay.

Tears that I never knew I was holding fell down my cheeks. I worked to stop them. There was no need to cry everything would be ok. I just had to be positive.

I looked out the window at the continuous rain. I knew that I would miss the sun but there was no use crying now. There isn't anything I can do to change it.

Just then my mobile rang. I picked it up only to hear a melodic voice.

"Hello is this Isabella?" The voice asked.

"Yes" I replied shakily.

"Hello this is Jasper Hale. I just called to let you know that I will be dropping your new car to you tomorrow" he said.

"Umm what?" I asked stupidly.

"I…" He started slowly as if I was mentally retarded or something.

"I got that part" I cut him off somewhat annoyed. "But what do you mean by my new car?" I asked.

"We have an old car that would just waste away in the garage if nobody takes it" Jasper said.

"Ok how much is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh your father has already bought it from us." He replied.

"Umm ok then thank you" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Your welcome" was all he said before the line went dead.

"Dad" I called.

I heard him coming up the stairs in his police uniform.

"Yeah Bells"

"When were you going to tell me you bought me a car?" I asked.

"Now" He replied sheepishly.

"Dad I'm more than capable of buying one myself" I calmly told him trying to sooth him.

"I know Bella so think of it as a welcome home gesture and a welcome to Forks gift from the Cullen's." Dad said.

"The Cullen's" I asked confused.

"Yes didn't Jasper call you?" dad asked.

"Yeah but he said he was Jasper Hale" I told him.

"Oh yeah Jasper was adopted by the Cullen's" Charlie told me. I just nodded.

At the mention of Jasper my heart pounded and I don't even know why.

I mean I didn't even know Jasper!

Suddenly, I couldn't wait for tomorrow! That was so weird I hate attention and I knew, being the new girl that was exactly what I was going to get.

This story has been bothering me for ages!!!!! I've been writing like crazy getting it all out of my head

Luv ya Randomness96


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't write in one POV I like to capture each and every character somewhat perfectly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a character!!**

**Chapter 2-News**

**JPOV**

Today was pretty much like any other day until I heard the news.

Isabella Swan was moving here to the wet, cold town of Forks. Daughter if police chief Swan.

I was also told that I would drop the car to her tomorrow with Edward and Juliette.

Alice's voice came from upstairs "call her Jasper so you don't scare her when you just turn up. Her dad gave you her number right?"

"Yeah" I answered as if she was standing right next to me and I knew she would hear.

I rang the number chief Swan gave me and waited as it rang. Someone picked up.

"Hello is this Isabella?" I asked politely.

"Yes" Came a shaky voice.

"Hello this is Jasper Hale. I just called to let you know that I will be dropping your new car to you tomorrow" I told her.

"Umm what?" She asked.

"I.." I started slowly.

"I got that part" She said slightly annoyed. This was entertaining. "But what do you mean by my new car?" She asked.

"We have an old car that would just waste away in the garage if nobody takes it" I said to her.

"Ok how much is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh your father has already bought it from us." I replied.

"Umm ok then thank you"

"Your welcome" I said before I hung up.

Even after the conversation I kept thinking about her voice. It was…wonderful. I have never heard a sweeter sound.

Edward walked in Juliette in tow as always.

"Hey Jasper what's going on?" he asked. Of course he already knew but Juliette needed to know.

"Not much" I replied. Edward smiled as if he knew something I didn't, as did Juliette but hers said "_I can't wait for tomorrow". _

"So which car are we taking to her?" Juliette asked.

"I don't know"

"Why don't we go buy an old Chevy?" She said.

"What?!!?!?!" Edward asked.

"It would be great plus then it wouldn't be so sus. I mean come on who has a Ferrari just sitting there?" It was a perfectly sane point.

"I think that's a great idea" I said much to Edward's outrage.

"I let you have your way with my car. This is the right car for her I can tell" Juliette silenced him.

What a sucker!!

Edward growled under his breath.

"Sometimes I think your Alice" Edward joked.

"You wish" She told him brushing her lips against him and walked away. Edward stiffened slightly. The feels rolling off him were disturbing.

"Sorry" Edward apologized as he left the room to go after Juliette who was probably going to their cottage.

I laughed a bit to myself remembering the time Emmett commented on Juliette's sex life. It was right after we gave them the cottage in the forest.

She threatened that if he said one more word she would rip out his voice box and tie it around his neck.

She was so pissed Emmett was actually afraid of her.

I didn't blame her or him. Emmett has trouble realising boundaries and Juliette was scary when she was pissed.

I heard a soft chuckle down stairs and knew Edward hadn't made it to the cottage where Juliette was ready to tease him senseless. I heard the chuckle again.

Juliette was my favourite sister though no one knew that besides Edward and Juliette. She was so fun and knew how to make us look normal at school.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I would meet the face that matched the beautiful voice and have fun at school. Juliette knew how to change everything!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

What do you think? Is it sad that I'm actually asking?

BIG thanx to Twilight Fan who was my first review for this story and loves it. And just to clarify Chief Swan brought a car not a particular car so I made it the Chevy!

Luv Randomness96


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to come up with all this!**

**Chapter 3-First Day**

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling rested dreaming of that wonderful voice and creating a face to go with it.

I stretched and went to the kitchen. Charlie had already left for work so I fixed myself a bowl of cereal.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:00. I had plenty of time.

When I finished I washed my dishes, went to take a shower and get changed then got ready for school.

All of a sudden I heard a car outside.

I went to open the door.

"Hi" came a soft, musical voice.

"Hello" came another voice.

"Nice to meet you" came the voice that I heard on the phone.

I melted.

The owner of the first voice was gorgeous. She was average height, skinny, perfect face and body and curved in all the right places.

"I'm Juliette" she told me. "And this is my boyfriend Edward and brother Jasper" She said gesturing to them.

Jasper….what a great name. He's face was so much better than his voice or the one I conjured up in my head. His soft blonde curls, honey gold eyes and perfectly angular features were breath-taking. He made my dream face look like it should belong to a goblin or something.

He was so beautiful. He looked a bit rigid but otherwise calm.

Edward smiled at me with an arm around Juliette's waist. Juliette was looking at me smiling fondly and curiously.

I felt a little body conscious but I was abruptly calm. Juliette looked me up and down and smiled a warm genuine smile.

Edward kissed the top of her head.

Jasper just looked at me. My self-consciousness seeped through my calm and I started getting nervous. Then I was calm all over again.

"Why don't I ride with you and the boys can take the Volvo?" Juliette suggested.

Edward pouted and Juliette just laughed and kissed him.

"You ready Isabella?" She asked. I nodded not trusting myself to say anything.

Juliette smiled another warm smile as we got in the car.

It was a rusty red Chevy truck, it was sturdy and I loved it.

"What do you think?" Juliette asked.

"It's perfect" She smiled a smile that said _I was right ha-ha._

"Do you want me to drive?" She enquired.

"Ummm sure" I replied I must look and sounds like an idiot to them.

"So how has your first 24 hours of Forks gone Isabella?" She laughed.

"Great I mean I got this great car and I made a new friend. Oh and call me Bella by the way" I said laughing too.

"Well I would ask if you want to sit with us but you probably want to sit with other people. My sister will rip my throat out if she knew" she said the last part under her breathe so I knew I wasn't meant to hear that.

I looked up and was surprised to find we were at school already.

"Thanks" I said as I turned to get out only to see the beautiful face of Jasper.

He opened the door for me as did Edward except it was for Juliette.

I smiled at Jasper who dipped his head slightly.

I jumped out of the car blushing a little as I stumbled.

Juliette came to walk beside me and directed me to the office and told me she'd see me later.

I walked alone to the office. I walked in and the heat was amazing. It was so cold outside and this little office was so warm.

I went up to the desk cluttered with colourful paper. Behind the desk was a motherly woman at least in her mid-forties.

"Well hello you must be Isabella Swan" She said.

"Yes" I replied as she handed me a map of the school, a timetable and a slip of paper I was to get every teacher to sign.

"Thank you" I said as I left the little warm office and stepped into the cold.

I was looking at my timetable and map when I bumped into something. At first I thought it was a wall but it was way too soft to be a wall. Then I looked up and saw a blonde haired, blue-eyed, baby faced boy.

I blushed as always. And the guy just chuckled.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I got up.

"Not a problem. Your Isabella right?" He asked.

"Yeah but call me Bella" I said looking down.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton. Need help finding your next class?" He asked.

"Can you just direct me to room 5?" I asked.

"Sure it's right by my classroom" he told me and he walked me to the room.

"Thanks" I said and walked into the room. A man who introduced himself as Mr. Banner smiled from behind the teacher's desk.

I passed him the slipped and he signed it gesturing to the only empty seat in the class.

It was next to that guy Edward. He smiled at me and gestured to the seat next to him. I took it smiling a bit.

He seemed nice.

So I took it. Edward smiled at me and Mr. Banner started to talk about microscopes and cellular anatomy. 'I studied this last year' I thought as I lowered my head to the desk.

"You ok?" came Edward's voice.

"Just bored" I whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I did this last year"

"Oh"

We were told that the person on our desk was to be our partner for the rest of the year. I could live with. It's a shame Jasper's not in this class.

Edward was very nice he talked to me and smiled. He was a little tense but seemed fine.

Edward told me about his family and spoke very highly of Juliette. I could tell he really loved her.

He told me that he would see me later and gracefully rose and left the classroom I however was not so lucky.

********************************************************************************

Well I guess u no wat happened now!! But u hav to wait to find out exactly wat happened.

Thanx for reading Randomness96


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I thought this would be a good idea if you don't think so you are entitled to your opinion which I would love to hear in a review!! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Juliette but I hardly own her so!!**

**Chapter 4-OMG!!!**

**JPOV**

OH MY GOD!!! She was so…..there are no words to describe her beauty!!!

The worst part was Edward knew. Juliette probably knew she warned me that she would check if she sensed a secret. Though it's not really a secret so she probably read my face.

One of the things you have to love about her: she warned you and if you didn't take it seriously she would do what she warned and you will always heed her warnings after that.

I heard Edward chuckle softly. Only loud enough for us to hear

Anyway, back to the girl. She was beyond gorgeous with her long mahogany locks, soft brown eyes and compelling scent.

Edward lightly hit me away from that thought.

Suddenly, Edward felt confused, a little wary, shocked and interested all at the same time.

He was staring wide-eyed at Isabella and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around Juliette and whispered in her ear. A smile lit up my sister's face.

I loved my sister more than anyone else. I could tell her anything and know she won't tell anyone not even Edward! Which is really hard but she can do it.

Well enough about that and back to Isabella. We were currently driving to school in front of the girls. Edward would never drive that slowly.

ARGH! I keep getting off subject!

Alright back to her. She was so trusting I mean she got into the car with Juliette without a second thought or fright of any kind. Now she is smiling and laughing with Juliette.

Normally, humans shy away from us but Isabella seemed happy in our presence.

We were at school already no surprises there. Edward drove the fast and the furious.

Edward hasn't stopped smiling thanks to the thoughts around him.

We parked and waited for the girls. Even with Juliette driving it was slow. The car only went 55 mph.

Juliette took her sweet time coming finding out about Isabella. I don't know why she didn't just use her power.

"Because we can't get into her mind" Edward answered my unasked question.

"Oh my god. Why not?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"I have no idea but it is intriguing. We can't get a peep out of her. Can you fell and change her emotions?"

"Yeah" I replied. I knew this because I was constantly calming her since she was feeling self-conscious and nervous.

"Hmmm" Edward said thoughtfully. "It seems she has a mind block or something"

We hung around and waited for them to arrive. When they did Edward had the bright idea to help them out not that Edward normally doesn't anyway.

I'm the youngest 'vegetarian' in the family but I'm doing really well. It's not as much as a problem as it used to be.

We opened the doors for them and offered our help out. Bella's warm hand touched my own as I helped her out. It was so warm and soft. I almost didn't let go.

She stumbled slightly and blushed lightly. It was really cute and surprisingly I was ok with it. I wasn't pulled to it. Ok maybe I was but for other reasons besides bloodlust.

Juliette took her to the office and told her she would see her later.

"Rose is gonna kill you!" I said.

"I know. That's why I did it" Juliette replied.

Juliette has always had a problem with Rosalie. Julie always says it's because she tires to control her life, telling her how to dress, look, act and who she can be friends with.

See, Lettie, she only lets me and Edward call her that, loves humans. She says they're cool and different and so much fun.

Rosalie on the other hand hates humans. She says they're not like us and stupid.

Lettie walked away with Edward on her tail.

They went off to their English Literature class and I went to my calculus class. Lettie, Edward and I are playing juniors and the others are seniors.

We decided that we wanted to be the same age. We had at least one other in most of our classes. We only have one class by ourselves each. Mine is calculus, Lettie's is Latin and Edward's is Biology.

I walked into the classroom preparing myself for another boring day. Boy was I wrong!

*********************************************************************************

HEHE!!! This fic btw is not meant to be like serious uptight old/young vampire people. It will be fun and different. So if u think it's immature and stupid oh well!! Ur opinion won't change my writing!!

For all u who don't thanx

Luv ya Randomness96


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got a review, that unfortunately I couldn't reply to, asking if it was in fact a jasper/bella fic coz Jazz seems to be banging on about his sister. **

**I totally understand because well he has. But yes it is a Jasper/Bella fic but see since Juliette is a new character you need to know her place in the family, what she's like, who she's with etc. **

**So yea I may talk about Juliette a little too much if so let me know. **

**I am totally fine with any question u ask me but if u don't have an account or forget to sign in check up every month or so (that's right month) to see if I updated and ur answer will be on the AN. **

**OMG!!!!!! I just realised that in the story earlier it said their first classes was Edward and Juliette in English and Jazz in calculus and Bella is supposed to be in their class alone so I'll say that Jasper went to English lit. with Lettie and Ed went to biology with Bella! Yay, that's fixed now. **

**Well this is my longest AN ever. Since it is already really long I will just put out there now that I don't know ANYTHING about American schooling so if it's not right plz correct me. I may not change it but I will acknowledge it and thank u. **

**Btw I have written a few other stories but may not post them till I'm either finished with it or I'm done with one of my many stories going. And no I will not abandon any of my stories I refuse to stop!! So there will be no reason to freak out about my leaving a story though you probably aren't.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah sure this is totally mine *rolls eyes and snorts* (note the sarcasm)**

_**Previously in Silver Moon (in that hilarious narrator voice)**_

_He told me that he would see me later and gracefully rose and left the classroom I however was not so lucky._

**Chapter 5-Well I Didn't See That Coming**

**BPOV **

I stood and walked out of the classroom and I was fine but as I reached the door however I tripped on either thin air or the lip of the door, which ever, and almost fell face first and dropped my books everywhere.

Luckily for me I was caught by something hard and cold. When I looked up and was surprised at what I saw.

Right in front of _my_ face was the perfect face of Jasper Hale himself. He gave me a stunning smile and helped me upright.

As I bent down to gather my books I was handed the pile of my books. I looked up at Jasper thankfully and smiled at him. I could swear that his breath stopped but I was probably imagining things.

I mean I know I'm not ugly but I'm not as gorgeous as Juliette or Edward and no where near as good looking as Jasper.

"Sorry little darlin' " Jasper said with a sexy southern accent.

"It's fine, it was my fault. I'm just glad you were there to catch me" I said surprised at my own honesty and blushed.

Jasper smiled another of his gorgeous smiles and gestured me to walk first.

I smiled and walked with him and he quickly fell in step with me even though he was behind me.

"So how was first period?" He asked me.

"Good thanks. I was with Edward so at least I know someone in my class." I replied. He seemed to tense but then relaxed fairly quickly.

"That's good. What do you have next period?" Jasper asked.

"Gym" I groaned as I looked at my timetable.

"Hey! So do Edward, Juliette and I" Jasper smiled.

"Oh great, just what I need. To embarrass myself in front of Jasper" I said under my breath.

I got the feeling that he heard that, which is kind of insane.

"Oh well it'll be ok we're starting a new sport so we'll probably spend the whole lesson listen to Coach tell us how to play, the dangers and risks of playing the sport and the rules of safety" Jasper said and I felt a wave of reassurance wash over me.

"Good to know" I said as non-sarcastically as possible. I think he caught it though.

"You'll be fine Lettie's there" Jasper said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Juliette. Don't tell her I told you her most precious nickname. Only people she trust with more than her life will she let call her that without them losing a body part" Jasper said laughing as if remembering something.

"She's really nice I hope she let's me call her that" I said frowning at my honesty. What is with me today!!

"I'm sure she will darlin' you're all she talked about in literature" Jasper said smiling.

"Thanks Jasper" I said smiling straight back at him.

"You're welcome" he replied.

By now we had reached the gym.

"Well, I'll see you in the gym" I said as I walked into the girls changing room where Juliette was waiting for me changed and ready.

"Come on Bella" she said as she pushed me next to the spot next to her.

"You don't have to wait for me you know" I told her as she was hanging around with me.

"Oh no don't worry we need to make a dramatic entrance I definitely know how" she said smiling mischievously.

"Let's do it" I said. I was feeling strangely confident today.

"Ok we crash through the doors laughing and practically falling over. And if anyone asks why we're laughing tell them we don't know"

"Alright let's go!!" I said. This was going to be sooo fun. **(you should try it. It is really fun!)**

**(A/N I was going to leave it here then inspiration hit Yay for u!!) **

**JPOV**

After I caught and talked to Bella we went our separate ways to change for gym.

I thought about her the whole time I walked to the change rooms, which took an unusually long time.

When I walked in Edward gave me a smug grin and continued changing.

I'm not sure why he was feeling so smug. Like he knew something I didn't. Man, it was times like these when I want Edward's powers.

I got changed and walked out.

Everyone gathered in the middle of the gym.

Suddenly the doors to the girls locker room burst open and out came the craziest girls in the class falling over each other laughing.

I looked at Lettie questionly knowing full well she's behind it all.

She just smiled and walked towards the centre of the gym with her arms linked with Bella's.

Edward stared after her...well more like her ass but hey their married. The lust waves were scaring my though.

Eddie laughed then scowled at the fact I called him Eddie.

Julie laughed too low for humans to hear and walked over to Edward to kiss him, which almost turned out to be a huge make-out session *shudder*.

You should feel the jealousy, anger and disgust going around the room. It's enough to make me faint and that's incredibly hard.

I focused on the calm coming from Bella and spread that through the room. After I did this I felt the back feeling of jealousy. She doesn't like Edward, does she?!?!?!

Edward looked at me and shook his head too quick for anyone else to catch. So I relaxed.

We started gym. We all sat in the bleachers. Lettie on Eddie's lap, Bella next to them and then me, feeling quite tense and worried, I think those feelings were coming from Bella.

Coach Clapp came into the gym and stood in front of us all. As I predicted (coz I do this a lot) we spent the whole lesson talking about the ethnics, safety and rules of the sport we are doing, volleyball. I think I heard Bella groan.

I listened intently to Coach to stop my mind from getting away from me. He was blabbed on about how it could get really dangerous and Edward and I snorted under our breaths.

Lettie turned around and hit him, too fast for humans to see, and started to scold him under her breath 'for being a dumbass' her words not mine. Funny words though, funny words.

Finally gym was over so we only had one more class before lunch. It turns out Lettie and Bella had calculus and Edward and I had History

So we all got changed. Edward, Juliette and I waited for Bella outside the doors talking and laughing.

When Bella emerged for the gym I forgot what we were talking about and just stared at her. Eddie and Lettie sniggered softly at me. Stupid vampire powers of theirs'! It just made them laugh more!

"So Bella, what do you have next?" Edward asked, even though he already knew. Lettie was probably making him be nice to Bella and making her feel included. Lettie smirked.

"Umm...calculus" Bella groaned again. Wow this day was not turning out well for Bella.

"Oh great that's my class too" Lettie said. "Come on we'll be late" she said as she started to walk away.

"Don't I get a goodbye" Edward pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry" Julie said jokingly and went to peck him lightly but Edward being Edward deepened it.

"Ok I really have to go now" Lettie said not moving.

"Mmhmm" Edward said against her lips.

"Ok bye Edward" Lettie said as she grabbed a laughing Bella and walked off.

We both stared at our girls as they left. Wait _our _girls, Lettie is Edward's but Bella is not mine. How I want her to be though.

"As much as I enjoy this, we really must get to class" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Right let's go" I said.

We were so caught up in the girls we just made it to class before the teacher.

We took seats right at the back of the room and talked the whole time, too fast and low for humans to hear even if they were right next to us.

After my would-be-favourite-class-if-half-the-things-weren't-wrong we had lunch and let's just say Lettie put bi... I mean Rose in her place.

**Thanx to Pontiger27 who supported me when I decided not to change because of what others may say. Luv ya babe! :)**

**Urgh don't u hate it when u have ideas but don't how to word them or work up to them well that's my problem so that's y I haven't updated like at all!! So please make me feel bad it will make me feel better!! **

**Much luv and thanx Randomness96 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: hey guys I'm soo sorry for like never updating this story but you can thank Twistedpen88 for my new wave of inspiration and I sincerely apologize for the freaking massive delay but school and life got in the way **

**Ok I have just realized that I majorly fucked this up but I'm getting this chapter out there and a new story then I'll redo it all I swear! But I think you guys deserve a new chapter don't you?**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV (Bet you didn't see that coming)**

I sat with Jasper in History talking with him about our next 'camping trip'.

I found his thoughts highly amusing. He's infatuation with Bella was very funny. He wasn't as composed as he pretended to be. If only I could read her thoughts too. This would be so much more fun if I could.

Jasper and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch. I saw Juliette and Bella in the line so we went and joined them. I put my arm around Lettie and kissed her head beaming at that gorgeous smile she gave me in return.

_Like OMG I like can't like believe they like cut like that, like they like may be like really like hot and stuff but like they have like no right to like do that._ Wow Lauren really has no other words besides 'like' in her vocabulary. She probably doesn't even know what 'vocabulary' means.

I noticed that Jasper and Bella were in deep conversation about some book or something and decided not to disturb them.

_They're soo cute _Juliette thought to me as she continued to smile up at me. She stood about 5'9" to my 6'2".

"I know" I quietly replied "but they'll never beat us" I joked.

"Hmm I think I agree with you there" she said laughing as she rose up and kissed me. I felt something hit the side of my face just as I was tilting my head deepening the kiss and shielding her from Jasper's evil plan at the same time.

She broke the kiss and giggled at the spoonful of salsa I had on my face. I smirked at her and attempted to rub it on her face. She ran over to Jasper and hid behind him saying "I will not be a victim in your war" as she laughed her sweet laugh.

Jasper and Bella had been standing together getting food laughing the whole time. They now stood almost shoulder to shoulder laughing and protecting my wife/girlfriend from my salsa attack. I laughed at flicked some of it at Jasper laughing harder when it hit him right on the forehead. We all burst out laughing.

I heard Rose yelling in obscenities her head and turned to look at her seeing her trying to glare holes in poor Isabella, who was now being hugged by Lettie in a way she never hugged her (while I rubbed the sauce off my face).

I gesture to Lettie knowing she would understand. She looked over and a murderous look came over her beautiful, usually happy features.

Jasper, feeling her startling change in emotions, followed her gaze over to Rosalie gave her a glare that would melt Antarctica at one glance. Rosalie flinched away from the glaring power of her 'twin'.

"Give me a sec Bella. Edward can you take her over to our table" Juliette said aloud adding _the empty table AWAY from them_ in her head and nodded.

"Come on Bella" I said leading the way to 'our' table.

She followed me silently having seen the faces of my wife and brother.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly so the humans around her could not hear.

"Not at all Bella. It's a family thing" I explained knowing that Rose was going to get it now that Bella is blaming herself for the unhappiness of my wife and brother that was caused by Rosalie.

"What is your problem Rosalie? The poor girl's now terrified because you're being vain and bitchy" my normally loving wife hissed at her, too low for anyone but vampires to hear as Bella and I sat down opposite each other on a table for four.

"She's a human. We should not be interacting with her" she hissed back not liking the way she was being spoken to.

"So were you but you were top of the fucking world then weren't you?" Juliette hissed back venomously.

Rose opened her mouth to retort. Big mistake.

"Don't even try it" my wife said with a hard glare. "I don't care if you don't like me hanging out with humans Rosalie. It is NOT going to stop me. You do not dictate who I am friends with and what I do with my life so just piss off bitch" wow she was really laying into her.

_Ok this has to stop _I heard Emmett think. This must be hard for him his sister and wife fighting.

"Emmett you should stay silent" Jasper said feeling his emotions and knowing of his war. Emmett knew that Lettie was right but did not want to risk upsetting his wife.

"Don't tell him what to do" Rosalie hissed. Emmett touched her arm trying to calm her causing her to flinch away. Emmett then looked like someone kicked his dog.

"Don't turn on Jasper and your own husband. This is between you and me and that way it will stay" Lettie said giving her that glare that made her impossible to say no to.

Rosalie huffed and turned away.

"Fine! Be that way bitch. See if I care" Juliette said turning on her heels and storming over to our new table and directly into my arms while Jasper followed hot on her heels and sat opposite Lettie and next to Bella. I hugged her tightly doing everything I could to calm her as I felt her shaking with suppressed dry sobs against my chest.

"It's ok love" I murmured knowing how much she hated fighting with her family.

She just shook her head sadly against my chest.

"Are you ok Juliette?" Bella asked cautiously from next to Jasper on the other side of the table.

Julie looked up and over at Bella adjusting on my lap to face her.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" she replied wiping her eyes in an effort to appear human.

"I'm so sorry. I feel like it's my fault" Bella said looking remorseful. Now would be a good time to be in her head.

"No it's not" Lettie said fiercely but reassuringly. "She just a vain bitch" she continued giggling softly at the hiss that Rose sent her way.

"It really was nothing" Jasper reassured taking her hand and squeezing it while he smiled gently at her.

'_Ha-ha she's getting as moony-eyed as I am around you and he's just as doting as you are on me'_ my adoring wife laughed in her head. _Wait a sec s_he thought causing me to realize what she just did.

_Holy shit!_ We thought at the same time.

**JPOV**

I was comforting an almost distraught Bella when I felt the strangest emotions coming off of Lettie and Eddie.

They were shocked, amused, worried and damn happy all at the same time. It was a very confusing mix and I decided to show them that.

Lettie giggled lightly, but loud enough for Bella to hear, when she felt my confusion causing Bella's head to snap up.

Lettie quickly covered it by squirming in Edward's lap and laughing loud "Stop it Edward" she giggled pretending to be tickled.

Edward who had been reading her mind starting laughing as well and wiggling his hands and shaking his head "Not until I'm convinced you feel better"

She kept squirming "You really think this is making me feel better?" she questioned through fake breathless laughter. _Well it's making Eddie feel better _I joked in my head and smirked, making Edward growl lightly though it may have been because Juliette moved her hips backwards.

I projected my amusement towards the two and maybe Bella by accident as she started laughing loudly. Her laugh was bright and musical. It was a sound I would happily listen to all the time. _That was a strange thought_.

Edward laughed louder no doubt because of my thoughts.

"Ok that's enough Edward" Juliette said breathlessly, still laughing but strongly enough to be considered an order, making Edward cease all movements immediately. Being a mated male one of his first instincts is to give in to his female's every demand so she doesn't get mad and throw him into the dog house. It is basically what humans' now-a-days call whipped.

"Ok I'm sorry" he said. Now to anyone but mated vampires (or someone who can feel the love and devotion of mated vampires) this is completely and utterly pathetic but it's instinct to vampires- make the mate happy at all costs including pride. Something Emmett learnt the hard way.

Bella giggled softly causing Lettie to smile a little.

"So what do you have next period Bella?" she asked having calmed down.

"Chemistry with Mr. Rainer" she replied.

"You have that with all of us" Lettie said smiling brightly.

"Yeah. Jasper is the only one in our class without a lab partner. You can be his" Edward said with a vampire-only detectable snigger.

I gave him a quick glare and then turned and gave Bella a grin. This caused her to blush which caused Edward to laugh his ass off when he heard my thoughts.

"Something funny Edward?" I said gritting my teeth slightly.

"No" he said laughing. I shook my head at him.

"We should go" Lettie said, giggling, as the bell went.

I nodded and we all got up, threw away our rubbish and headed to biology class, joking and laughing the whole way.

I smiled, happy that everyone was getting along so well.

I looked over at Bella awed by her beauty and simple grace she held. She was the most perfect creature I had ever met. She was genuine, beautiful, happy, loving and gentle. Everything I had ever looked for in a person. _Hmm well that's a kinda awkward thought._

We took our seats; Bella next to me at the front and Edward and Lettie behind us. We chatted uselessly until our teacher, Mr. Rainer, walked in.

Bella carefully stood up and stumbled slightly as her foot caught on the desk leg causing her face to flame. I laughed lightly. She was so adorable. Well that was a _weird _thought. Eddie snickered behind me then kicked my chair lightly at my use of his most hated nickname.

"What?" Lettie asked looking between me and Edward.

Edward explained as Bella stood with Mr. Rainer causing Lettie to giggle and stroke Edward's arm to relax his (fake) tense, mad posture.

"Um excuse me sir. I'm Bella Swan sir. I'm new here. Can you sign this please?" she said in her sweet, innocent voice.

"Of course Isabella" Mr. Rainer exclaimed. _Creepy fucker._

"Uhh it's Bella sir" she said slight irritation coming from her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class then you can take your seat beside Mr. Hale over there _Bella_" he said emphasising her name and waving a hand at me. Bella nodded and blushed scarlet.

"Class this is Bella" Mr. Rainer announced.

"Hi Bella" Lettie recited as if she was at an Alcohol Anonymous meeting complete with a stoner face. The whole class burst out laughing even Bella and Mr. Rainer.

"Uhh hi I'm Bella." Bella said once she calmed down a little "I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona because my mum got remarried and umm yeah I live here with my dad." Bella said shyly embarrassment rolling off her in waves. I smiled at her encouragingly when she looked my way.

"Thank you Bella just take your seat and class can begin" Mr. Rainer said and Bella made her way back over to me smiling slightly.

"You did great up there" I said soothingly.

"Thank you Jasper" she said and I loved the way my name sounded rolling off her tongue. I think she noticed me staring as her cheeks flamed once more.

"No problem darlin'" I drawled my accent spilling out of my mouth causing Bella to heat up even more and shot of lust to emit from her. So she liked me accent. I smirked at her and turned to Mr. Rainer as he started the lesson.

Lettie giggled lightly from behind me as Edward whispered in her ear what I was thinking.

I turned and glared jokingly at her. She gave me one of her 'I'm-innocent-but-proud-of-myself' smiles and giggled turning her face into Edward's chest as he had his arm around her shoulder holding her close to him.

I just smiled and shook my head at her and turned back to Mr. Rainer pretending to listen to his boring lecture on things I already know. Really I was watching Bella.

This lesson I learnt that when thinking or unsure Bella bites her lower lip, when Mr. Rainer says something wrong she subtly rolls her eyes and shakes her head, when she glances at me she would bite her lip, blush and a shot of lust would head my way (I liked that reaction the best), when Mr. Rainer would try to make a bad joke and fail she would project amusement and laughing lightly and when Edward would stare at the back of her head trying to figure her out Bella would shift and start to feel uncomfortable.

I turned to Edward when I figured that one out and gave him a small glare making my thoughts clear; _you're making Bella uncomfortable stop it!_

Then I wondered why I care so much. Edward let out a chuckle that vibrated from deep within his chest. As Lettie was still curled into her chest her lust spiked drastically so did Edward's obviously listening in to the dirty mind that was the reason her and Emmett were such good friends. Edward growled lowly in his chest in response to her rubbing his chest. I sent them my slight disgust and slight amusement.

Lettie giggled as the bell rang and Edward shot up.

"Suddenly I don't feel so well. I'm going to go home. Lettie you're coming with me to look after me" Edward said quickly, dragging a giggling Lettie out behind him. As she was being pulled out she gave us a wave and a smile.

"He's not really sick is he?" Bella giggled blushing. Well she's perceptive.

"No darlin' he is not" I replied wiggling my eyebrows suggestively which caused her to blush even more and a light feeling of irritation/frustration, amusement and lust to emit from her. _Curious._

She giggled again and I relished in the sound, proud of myself for making her do so.

"Ugh I have Algebra" Bella groaned out. My thoughts immediately went to the gutter wondering how my name would sound being groaned out from Bella's tempting lips. I shook myself sharply thanking the good Lord Edward wasn't around. He would literally be on the laughing his ass off.

"Don't worry darlin'. Edward and Lettie would be in your class if…" I said trailing of suggestively. Bella blushed. It was the sexiest thing ever.

I mentally shook myself as Bella opened her mouth to reply. "Well that would be comforting. If they were still here" she joked.

I laughed as her lust spiked again. _I knew there was a reason I was an empath _I thought amusedly.

"Come on darlin'. I'll walk you to class" I said gesturing her to walk ahead of me like a true Southern Gentleman.

_Gentleman my ass. You just want to stare at her ass. _Stupid inner voice.

-That was a little bit longer than the others I think but if not my new story which will be posted after this will be really long. It's like 6 full pages.

Anyway so if you guys that are reading this are into Glee go read my story Strike a Match coz I'm counting on you guys to help me with the sequel :D

Xoxo Randomness96


End file.
